This invention relates generally to power table saws and, more particularly, to power table saw assemblies constructed to enable storage of spare parts at convenient locations about the surface of the assemblies for ready access thereto.
A wide variety of power table saw assemblies have been disclosed heretofore. Examples thereof may be found i U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,432; 4,516,612; 4,549,455; 4,803,772 and 4,899,795.
However, none of the prior constructions or systems have adequately satisfied the user's requirements for an assembly which will provide suitable storage capacity for needed spare parts in an aesthetically pleasing form while enabling ready access to these stored parts. In general, storage of spare parts for saw assemblies has been provided at a location remote from the device which has required time consuming and costly retrieval procedures.
Thus, it has been a continuing problem to provide an assembly which will enable effective and efficient access to the required spare parts stored integrally about the surface of the power table saw in an aesthetically pleasing manner without interfering with the operation of the device. None of the devices disclosed heretofore have provided a totally satisfactory solution to this spare part storage problem and, particularly, as it relates to the storage of such relatively cumbersome but important spare parts as miter guides, rip fences and blade wrenches.